Not Written on Textbooks
by Keiko Oda
Summary: Mikan asks Natsume to tutor her in their Science Lesson, Friction. MxN oneshot.


**Author's Note**

Hey people!! It has been a long time since I've written a oneshot. But now I am!! I hope you like this one shot and I hope you don't Natsume find OOC. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer**

This is a fan fiction, damn it!!!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Not Written on the Textbooks**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tension in the Alice Academy. Mikan stares at Mr. Misaki nervously, cold sweat slipped down her forehead, her heart beat raced as he entered the classroom and put some papers on the teachers' table. She looked at the papers as Mr. Misaki leafed through it and looked depressingly at one paper. Mikan wanted to cry. Was that her paper? Her quiz?

"Okay, class. Today we're going to have a review once more on the past lesson. Who can tell me what we're learning about? Ahh… yes Sumire?"

Sumire stood up proudly from her seat and flipped her curly hair. She looked at the class who was staring at her in high respect and turned to Mr. Misaki. "Friction" she said flatly and sat down again.

Mr. Misaki scribbled that down on the chalkboard in messy letters and looked at the class. "So what is friction?"

Yuu shot up his hand and stood up. "It's two things rubbing against one another and making an effect"

"Give an example" Mr. Misaki replied.

"Rubbing two sticks or stones together causes friction"

Mr. Misaki nodded in satisfaction and scribbled that down on the board once more. "Anything else?"

Mikan was deafened by the sound of right answers. She sucked in Friction. She didn't understand why she sucked in it so badly. It was one of the easiest lessons in Science 5 but she hated each time she stared at a quiz or paper that had sad red pen marks scribbled all over her mistakes and looked at her classmates' papers which had pretty red marks on it and a star beside the score. Hers was simply a sad face that said: **TRY AGAIN. **

But no matter how Mikan tried again, she always failed. She dug her nose deep into her Science textbooks and stayed up to the wee hours to memorize everything. She felt stupid. Friction was SO easy. But she told herself that she was too dumb to even understand the alphabet.

"..At this rate I'll fail Science" she told herself, desiring to bang her head on the classroom wall. She had to get a passing score in Science to pull up the rest of her ugly looking grades to be promoted to the sixth grade. But she was failing Science no matter what she did.

Suddenly a loud bang on her table startled her and removed her from being engrossed in her negative thoughts. It was her quiz. The score was 2/20. Her two correct answers were in the multiple choice. She wanted to die. She looked sadly at Mr. Misaki who was glaring at her.

"Ms. Sakura. You're failing my subject. You're general average at this moment and it's not even exams yet is 56 percent"

"B-but isn't it only up to 65 percent?"

"You're grades are that bad" Mr. Misaki replied.

Mikan fell silent. She wanted to cry but she was too busy trying to figure out how to commit suicide. Hanging? Cyanide?

"I suggest you get a tutor before your grades hit zero" Mr. Misaki told her and went to the next table.

The next tables belonged to Natsume and Ruka. Natsume was sleeping with his manga covering his face. Mr. Misaki immediately confiscated his manga and handed him his quiz.

"Fantastic again, Natsume" Mr. Misaki smiled and handed him his quiz. Natsume stared at it dully and put down the quiz. Mikan peeked from her table and it read: 20/20. Mikan gasped. She had never got a perfect score in Science – EVER. She looked enviously at his paper and turned around.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Can you tutor me, Hotaru?" Mikan asked during recess.

"When?"

"Um…around six"

"No"

"But…"

"Don't make me use my baka gun"

Mikan looked at her best friend angrily and stomped off. She asked lots of people to tutor her. Tsubasa, Kokoroyomi, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Yuu, Sumire and even Persona – but all of them came up with excuses like "I have to go to soccer practice" or "I'm going shopping in Central Town". _There isn't even soccer lesson here _Mikan thought angrily and stomped off once more and sat under the cherry blossom tree – exhausted from her tutor-search.

Suddenly, she heard breathing from the opposite side of the tree. She stood up and checked who was there. It was Natsume. He was sleeping again with the manga covering his face. Perfect. Mikan thought. HE could probably be her tutor for Science.

Even though he was a selfish, intolerable, perverted, unbearable, insufferable, intolerable, damn moron – at least he's the smartest person in class and Mikan has no other choice anyway. She removed the manga from his face and he stirred violently. He sat up angrily and grabbed the manga from her.

"Are you that stupid to not notice someone SLEEPING?" Natsume hissed angrily.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Mikan said, looking taken aback.

"But…I was wondering if…"

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"If you're asking for a date…I'm not going with some pineapple panties idiot" Natsume said, turning slightly pink but trying desperately to cover up his flushed face by looking angry.

"What? I was just asking if you could tutor me for Science" Mikan responded.

Natsume turned pink. What the hell is wrong with me? He thought to himself and folded his arms.

"Whatever, freak"

"So, are you saying yes?"

"6:00..here in this place" was all he said and walked off.

Mikan smiled. SHE GOT A TUTOR!! SHE GOT A TUTOR!!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

At 6:00, Mikan came by the cherry blossom tree. Natsume was already there with his textbook and manga. He glanced at her and looked down at his manga again.

"Hi" Mikan said cheerfully and sat down beside him.

"Hn" Natsume muttered and closed his manga.

"So…can you tutor me now?"

"Only if you shut up"

"Okay"

The hours passed. Natsume was wasting saliva by explaining the definition of friction, what friction does and all the facts Mikan needed to know about friction. But every time he finished a topic, Mikan would stare blankly at him and giggle and ask him to explain it once more. Before you knew it, he got super pissed off and slammed his textbook shut.

"DAMN IT!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO STUPID?!?! EVEN A FIRST GRADER WOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL FRICTION IS!!" Natsume yelled, losing his temper.

"I'm s-sorry…it's just that I really don't understand what friction is. Mr. Misaki isn't teaching it the way I can understand"

Natsume just looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I'll find another tutor" she said, getting up and getting her textbook to head for her dormitory.

"Oi. Baka" Natsume said after Mikan was centimeters from the dormitory building. She looked at him and he stood up. He walked slowly to her and opened his textbook.

"Give me examples of friction" he demanded.

Mikan closed her eyes and opened them again. "Clueless!" she said, shrugging.

"STUPID. There are lots – but I guess you're too stupid to understand!!"

"WELL THEN TELL ME AN EXAMPLE AND I'LL REGISTER IT IN MY STUPID MIND" Mikan yelled and before she was able to say another word…

Natsume got her by her wrists and kissed her. Mikan looked at him astonished as she felt his lips sink into hers. She felt the warmth of his breath tickling her nose as she relaxed into the kiss as well. He let go off her wrists and snaked his arms around her waist as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, Natsume broke the kiss and smirked.

Mikan shook her head and tried to look pissed. After all, she wanted to keep her dignity.

"UGH…WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" she yelled, flailing her arms as Natsume picked up his textbook smirking.

"I just gave you an example, you stupid idiot" Natsume said, and started to walk away.

"BUT….IT'S NOT EVEN WRITTEN ON THE TEXTBOOK!!" Mikan cried, still blushing.

Natsume didn't answer. He just continued walking.

Mikan leafed through the pages of her textbook and she shook her head. Yes, she had realized that some things aren't just written on textbooks.

And those 'some things' were even better.


End file.
